Obliviate
by Pitiless Nightmare
Summary: Es algo difícil de explicar, de demostrar, y de admitir. Pero, es mucho más difícil, ver que aquél a quien odias, te demuestre y desnude con todo sentimiento la verdad. ¿Sabías que el Mundo Onírico se destaca por lo confuso que es? Porque es inestable, y tan alterado como los sueños... YAOI (James y Severus)
1. Oblivion

Hoghwarts...

Escuela de magia y hechicería.

Un mundo completamente apartado dentro de otro mundo, totalmente indiferente al exterior. Más allá de eso, un mundo libre de restricciones, libre de las restricciones de más allá. Pero gobernado por dentro en sus propias reglas.

"Mira esto, ¡es magnífico!"

"Es verdad, ese hechizo te va bien"

"Vamos, ¡inténtalo!"

Y para algunos, los días pueden hacerse bastante lentos, bajo estas motas de algodón que surcan el cielo. Es normal compartir con los amigos, aquí, a orillas del lago. Pero para quien está aquí, siente que no puede haber algo más reconfortante que descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol, y su presencia, solitaria...

Con un libro abierto por la mitad, un oscuro volumen sobre las Artes Oscuras, unas manos algo pequeñas con unos dedos delgados descansan sobre él dado vuelta sobre su pecho. No percibe siquiera la brisa sobre su rostro adormilado. Unas cortinas azabache y grasientas ocultan su pálida piel y resalta su nariz aguileña. Su respiración es lenta, muy calmada y acompasada... Está relajado, a diferencia cuando está despierto.

Ni siquiera tiene la intención de despertar, porque despertar significa volver a la realidad; y la realidad era algo con la que luchaba siempre en algún momento del día.

"Oh... Creo que no es lo mío"

Por eso siempre se refugiaba en sus libros, porque al practicar repetidamente sentía que descargaba toda su frustración de no ser algo más. Aquellos maleficios que expulsaba de su varita, en el fondo gritaba lo que jamás podría tener, y se vengaría de aquellos que le hacían la vida imposible. Amistad, nunca le dio importancia si tenía amigos o no. A veces, la diferencia entre sentirse solo aquí tanto como en su hogar era casi nula, donde estaría en su habitación matando moscas, hecho un ovillo, escuchando los gritos de sus padres y la voz atemorizada de su madre en una posición no muy distinta a la de él. En esos días prefería concentrarse en el trapicar de la lluvia sobre su ventana, y la soledad acunaba sus lágrimas...

Volvió el viento a acariciarle, sus labios soltaron un suave murmullo... El verdeo se estremeció.

Y otra persona que se encontraba cerca, sonrió.

"Aguamenti..."

¡ZAZ!

Un gran chorro de agua lo empapó por completo, sus ojos estaban abiertos al extremo como si hubiera visto la cosa más terrorífica de su vida y se contempló de pie, con sus manos aferradas al tronco fieramente con una respiración nuevamente mortificada, tal como a un felino se hubiera comportado. Viró sus ojos, con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Aquí la tranquilidad para él no existía, tal como el libro de tapa negra en sus talones.

"Oh... Lo siento, ¿te desperté?" Severus sentía que ardía de furia, tanto, que presentía que el agua se llegaría a evaporar. Su mirada se encargó de acribillarlo, de someterlo a todas las torturas existentes en su mente, para cuando llegara a sacar la varita...

"¡Expelliarmus!" Otra vez él se la arrebataría.

"¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!"

"Ah, no... Yo que tú no saldría a recogerla, a menos que quieras que le haga algo a tu cara."

Severus apretó los puños, sus dientes chirriaron, James siempre encontraba una forma de arruinar su día por diversión. Y claro, si no era él, por supuesto que debía ser Black...

"Así que Potter ahora ataca por la espalda, ¡VAYA, ME SORPRENDE TANTO LA VALENTIA DE LOS GRYFFINDOR!"

Pero James se revoloteaba el cabello riéndose a carcajadas, desordenando lo imposible.

"¡POTTER!" gritó, tratando de secarse la cara que estaba roja de furia. ¡Siempre, siempre tenía que pasar algo! él no debería estar en este colegio, ¡tendría que estar expulsado, por siempre, fuera de su vista! ¡él y Black!

Era totalmente desagradable tenerlo a él burlándose, pero parecía que todos alrededor no ponían nada de su interés, Severus se daba cuenta, aún cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse de frío. Cuando dio un paso adelante estilando, James alzó un poco más la varita, amenazándolo sin hablar que era mejor que parara ahí. Snape no le temía, de todas las veces que se topó con él, sabía que era capaz de lanzarle un hechizo sin pensarlo dos veces. Así fue como perdió a Lily. Pero, ¿cuál era la gracia de defenderse si ni quiera tenía la varita en mano?

Así que mejor se detuvo.

"No confundas valentía con diversión, Quejicus" se enjuagó las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica, sus ojos castaños volvían a fijarse en él.

"Pero claro" siguió "como tú no conoces ninguna de las dos, no puedo esperar a más" volvió a reírse.

Severus hizo una mueca desagradable, chasqueando la boca, pero tanto en su mente se le vino la mejor respuesta, sus labios esbozaron la sonrisa más perversa que podría haber hecho.

"Es cierto." Murmuró entre dientes. Se cruzó de brazos , y sus dedos temblorosos se aferraron a su túnica "mi diversión se limita a caminatas en cuatro patas." Presionó con una mirada altiva.

El silencio que siguió se sintió demasiado tenso... Tanto como un hilo que se llegaría a cortar en cualquier momento. James sólo elevó sus labios, en un gesto arrogante, y pareció contestar con los breves pasos que accedió después. Snape sabía que él no podía negar la verdad, verdad que casi le robó la vida.

"Exactamente..."

El curioso aire travieso que inspiró, las suaves palabras que ocultaban intenciones asesinas si fuera a gritar el gran secreto, los luminosos ojos castaños que interpretaban algo que no podía descifrar, hicieron que Severus se pegara tanto al árbol como pudo, como si quisiera ser parte de él. Nuevamente volvió a ver su varita, se preguntó si debía o no arriesgarse a recogerla. Pero James no esperó nada para acercarse y dejarlo acorralado al árbol. Snape no apartó la mirada de sus ojos castaños, aún siquiera le prestó atención a la varita que descansaba en su cuello. James era más alto que él, y para sostener la conexión de odio, debía elevar un poco el rostro, que seguía mojado a causa del cabello.

Por primera vez en su vida, nadie les prestaba atención. Los chicos de las otras casas y cursos iban y venían como si no existieran, como si sobre ellos hubiera una capa de invisibilidad. Arriba el sol osaba bañarlos, Severus lo añoró dentro su mente, porque ahora sí sentía al aire acariciarlo completamente. ¿Qué pasaba si por culpa de Potter se enfermaba y moría? seguro habría una celebración, aunque esa situación fuese imposible. De pronto se preguntó: ¿Por qué rayos la gente no podía comportarse así siempre cada vez que a James lo molestaba cuando le daba la gana? _Ah, claro... verdad que a este tipo le encanta llamar la atención... Se me olvida que es espeZial... _

Los árboles volvían a estremecerse... y el crujido de las hojas lo trajeron a la realidad.

Ahora se encontraba observando otro lado que no era exactamente los ojos de James.

"Eres despreciable, Potter. Con o sin compañía sigues siendo lo peor." Su mirada estaba seria, pero su voz recargó todo el enojo que ella no expresaba. Y James no contestó, simplemente se limitó a sonreír y mover la varita al borde de sus labios.

"Cuidado con lo que dices, Quejicus..." Murmuró "Me imagino que no quieres quedar mudo"

Y por una razón extraña, sintió que James estaba cerca un poco más.

"Déjame en paz, Potter."

Y un poco más.

"Petición denegada"

¿Porquéporquéporquéporqué? ¿Por qué se sentía taaaan bien que nadie prestara atención? Que eran solo ellos, y nadie más. ¿Por qué no todos los días podían ser así? ¿Por qué no lo apartaba? ¿Por qué no le lanzaba las mismas groserías cada vez que lo veía? ¿Por qué no era capaz de ser más duro con él? ¿Por qué en esos momentos no lo odiaba? ¿Por qué en ese instante su mente no maquinaba ya las más dolorosas torturas? ¿Por qué se sentía tan...

Bien...?

_¡¿Por qué, demonios, por qué?!_

Cuando descendió su vista, su impresión fue tan enorme, que lo que escuchó luego no supo si fue algo que dijo James, o un latido de su propio corazón. Severus había olvidado la varita, y su rostro sufrió la muestra de confusión más grande de su vida. James no se había acercado, fue él quien lo atrajo hacia sí. Y en esos momentos, en esos precisos momentos; eran sus manos quienes aferraban la túnica de Potter como si fuera a evitar que escapara.

Sí. Quería tenerlo cerca y no sabía por qué. No deseaba soltarlo y no sabía por qué.

Al separar sus labios, trató de enfrentar otra vez a James. Justo como para cuestionarle el por qué él lo estaba agarrando de esa manera. Le iba exigir una respuesta que ni él mismo podía contestar. Pero luego sintió algo cálido a la altura de sus oídos, algo suave, una salvaje cabellera castaña se había acercado. Y lo que sintió fueron labios, unos suaves labios que susurraron palabras que alguien como él no debían nunca escuchar.

Unos labios, que luego se posaron en los suyos.

Jamás... Nunca... En su vida se pudo imaginar que llegaría a besar a alguien así. Pero los labios de James... Eran dóciles, dóciles y muy tiernos...

_...Me gustan..._

Severus reaccionó temblando, sin ver, y consciente ahora de que esta vez lo atrajo hacia sí. ¿Cuántas maldiciones, burlas, humillaciones, fueron expulsadas de esa boca? Severus no las podía contar todas, y si lo hacía, era a medias. Los labios de James no podían ser así de suaves, no podían, porque todo lo que ellos demostraban de lejos no encajaban ni una pizca.

No. De hecho, nada encajaba bien ahí. Por más lo maravilloso y grandioso que fuese, Snape no abrió los ojos. Sintió unas manos que trazaban pequeños caminos en su cuello hasta la altura de su pecho y regresaban donde comenzaron. A James se le notaba la experiencia, y veía cómo el color pálido desaparecía de las comisuras de Severus, reemplazándolo un color rosáceo delicadamente pigmentado. Sonrió para sí, y quiso juguetear un poco con él. Snape tiritaba, pero dudaba de que fuese de frío aun... y lo hizo aún más cuando lo mordió ligeramente en el labio inferior.

"¡A-ah!..." Jadeó, y se preocupó porque; no era exactamente dolor de lo que alegó...

¿Por qué... se sentía tan genial... besar de esta forma a James? ¿Y por qué alguien como él haría esto? Siempre adoraba ser el centro de atención, y demostrar lo fantástico que era presumidamente frente a los demás. Era él y nada más que él.

Se sentía afiebrado, nervioso, y otras cosas más que no podía calzarle bien el nombre. Respiraba entrecortado, y el frío de su cuerpo mojado no lo apreció más. _¿Se habrá evaporado?_ El aliento de James rozó su frente, agitado, pero moderadamente controlado. Su suave boca se posó ahí. Severus no sabía qué tipo de hechizo había usado esta vez, pero fuera cual fuese el efecto que provocara, funcionaba.

"Por favor..." Lo escuchó murmurar "Por favor abre los ojos..."

_¿Me prometes seguir aquí cuando lo haga...?_

James parecía querer tener su cuerpo acunado en el de él. Snape lo abrazó, lo abrazó temeroso como si habría de quemarse si no lo hacía con cuidado. Y al separar las pestañas para examinar otra vez al mundo...

…Él, se encontraba solo.

Sus ojos despedían gruesas lágrimas, lágrimas de amargura, de tristeza, y como no hacía hace mucho tiempo, no podía dejar de detenerlas. Se deslizaban por sus mejillas, y se dirigían a sus orejas. Fue entonces que luego de un rato se dio cuenta que sobre su cabeza no había ni un rastro de luz de sol, ni de un cielo despejadamente azul... Si no, allá arriba, había un oscuro techo de piedra que no prometía nada cálido. Cerró sus ojos, y luego miró hacia ambos lados. Comprendió que se hallaba acostado, pero ya no en el hermoso césped... era una camilla. A su derecha e izquierda también habían más, al sentarse con cuidado al frente vio más. Y tras suyo ya no había tampoco un árbol... en su lugar fue reemplazado por una fría muralla de piedra de igual similitud que el techo. No fue necesario pensar tanto donde estaba...

Era la enfermería.

¿Pero por qué estaba ahí si se suponía que descansaba cerca de la orilla del lago y que fue cruelmente despertado? Al ver alrededor cayó en cuenta que era el único, el único que en esos momentos que estaba ahí. El mutismo era escalofriante, a pesar de que era de día. Se llevó las manos a la cara, y la encontró húmeda, pero húmeda de sudor. Tenía frío, y Potter ya no estaba para regocijarlo...

"¡Ah, ya despertaste!" la voz de una mujer emergió, y se dirigía hacia él.

"¿Disculpe?"

"Estás bien, puedes asistir a clases" le sonrió, mientras que en sus manos llevaba algunos medicamentos que los dejaba dependiendo del lugar de las camillas. Snape se sentía estupefacto.

"¿Quién me trajo aquí?" cuestionó sin preámbulos, serio, como si aún creyese que estar aquí era un error. ¡Por supuesto que debía de haber alguna razón!

"Una muchacha de Gryffindor, me pidió que no mencionara su nombre, pero se notaba que estaba preocupada... Se encontraba enojadísima, Potter y Black te jugaron una muy mala broma." Respondió con calma, relatándole lo más normal del mundo "Pero, verás... Te desmayaste, si no estoy mal, son casi dos horas."

_¿Cómo...?_

Severus se sintió palidecer, pero palidecer de que ahora sí caería enfermo. ¿Cómo saber si esto era también un sueño? El dolor en su cuerpo era real, bastante real, aunque no fuese uno como para morirse. No recuerda qué le habrán hecho para que lo mandaran aquí, pero supone que Lily lo resguardó acá por muy enfadada que estuviera. Ya no se dirigían la palabra, y tener en cuenta todas estas cosas, suponía que esta era la verdadera realidad.

Snape se levantó, en silencio, sin dejar de mirar pensativamente a sus pies. No dijo nada, no dio las gracias, ni tampoco quiso preguntar más cosas. Atravesó el pasillo con las camillas a ambos lados con mucha rapidez, experimentaba un extraño deseo de querer cruzar la puerta, era eso y nada más. Sus ojos estaban centrados en nada más que la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, la cerró con tanta fuerza que sus ojos reaccionaron por inercia cerrándose, y la viva imagen de que James lo besaba en el árbol apareció vívido.

Sí... Ese día hacía frío, ahora lo recordaba... estaba nevando. Y el frío que ahora sentía nadie se lo quitaría, porque esta era la verdadera realidad. La realidad donde él y Lily ya no estaban juntos, la realidad donde era humillado, la realidad donde él y Potter se odiaban mutuamente.

Su corazón reaccionó a una punzada.

Respiró tan rápido, que cualquiera que lo hubiera visto diría que está desesperado por algo. Examinó por todos lados, y echó a correr frenéticamente mientras las lágrimas abordaban otra vez las cuencas de sus ojos. Quería gritar, correr, correr y correr como si no hubiera un mañana. Así que lo hizo, corrió, corrió huyendo aunque no podía escapar de los latidos de su corazón. Corrió, porque quiso que esta vez fuera la brisa que enjuagara sus lágrimas. Corrió, porque sabía que debía apresurarse a tomar las clases. Y ahora que estaba despierto, no debería sentirse tan abatido por algo que le hicieron las dos personas que hacían sus días insoportables. Pero Snape quería huir, huir y arrancar a cualquier paradero que estuviera alejado de Hoghwarts.

El James de su sueño no era real.

_¡No es real... No es real!_

Entonces, ¿por qué deseaba abrazarlo?

Corrió más.

¿Por qué deseaba verlo?

Sus lágrimas seguían saliendo.

¿Por qué quería tanto besarlo?

_Porque quiero probar los verdaderos labios tiernos y suaves de él..._

Snape se detuvo.

_¿Qué...?_

Las lágrimas se secaron, pero tuvo que tomar unas grandes bocanadas de aire a cambio. Se encontraba temblando, y ya no era porque se encontrara empapado de pies a cabeza, si no por la respuesta automática que su mente le proporcionó. Supo de inmediato que algo como eso jamás debería saberlo nadie. Sus problemas eran sólo suyos... Más tranquilo, comenzó a caminar rápido mientras iba pensando...

Durante el transcurso del día, no sucedió nada interesante, pero luego de transcurridas las clases y la tarde estaba libre; en el camino vio a James, que estaba con Black, Lupin y Pettigrew. Cuando él lo miró, sintió un extraño interés en su mirada, pero no fue capaz de devolvérsela. El verdadero James jamás haría eso como el de su sueño.

Y por eso juró que ese pequeño secreto...

Ese más oscuro secreto, se lo llevaría a la tumba.


	2. Realidad

¡Hola, soy Pit! soy algo nueva por acá (en este fandom). Este es el primer fanfic de ellos, así que estoy tratando de manejar bien las personalidades. Me encantan estos dos, y espero al menos que les guste esta historia :) bueno, en todo caso son libres de manifestar opinión.

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no me pertenecen, cada uno han sido creados por J.K Rowling. Yo sólo los he ocupado por mera diversión y sufrir en su relación amor-odio.

Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten! :D

* * *

**_X.X.X_**

_"¿Cómo puede ser que mi madre se casara con él?" preguntó Harry muy afligido "¡Lo odiaba!"_

_"Cuando a James ya se le habían bajado un poco los humos" dijo Sirius._

_"Y ya no le echaba maleficios a la gente" añadió Lupin._

_"¿Tampoco a Snape?"_

_"Bueno, Snape era un caso especial..."_

**_X.X.X_**

Los mismos garabatos eran vueltos a escribir, borrar y a escribir. Su mano los trazaba de manera sorprendentemente veloz, como algo que supiera de memoria desde el nacimiento. La letra era increíblemente minúscula, y se extendía en el pergamino en casi cuarenta centímetros. Su oscuro cabello grasiento tapaba en parte, y su nariz estaba a milímetros de grabarse en la hoja. De pronto se separó, sus ojos oscuros volvieron a repasar el libro, leyó unas cuantas veces y lo cerró.

A su lado había apilados en una pequeña torre, libros que trataban el mismo tema, sus encuadernados eran de colores oscuros, y a su extremo opuesto había otra torrente de libros que ya habían sido examinados. Faltaba un poco más... Sólo un poco más.

"No comprendo mucho... Siento que estoy perdida... Reprobaré"

"No digas eso, mira, si te ayudo yo estoy seguro que aprobarás... No te preocupes"

"¡Pero, es que es tan difícil!"

"Conmigo todo estará bien"

La pluma se detuvo.

La mano que tan ansiosamente redactaba, se había detenido abruptamente como si de pronto su fuente de palabras se hubiera agotado. La punta estaba separada a penas un milímetro del pergamino, esperando recibir la tinta. El pulso del muchacho se había alterado. Miró de reojo al par de estudiantes que estaban a una distancia algo pequeña del pasillo, y su otra mano que se encontraba libre se cerró en un puño sobre la mesa en la que trabajaba. Su corazón dio el aviso que se encontraba temblando.

Ella parecía que sollozaba, sus manos tapaban sus ojos y movía la cabeza negativamente cada vez que el chico de su lado trataba de consolarle. Ante ella había un libro abierto de par en par, que parecía ser el centro de su aflicción. Él trató de abrazarla afectuosamente, pero le costó algo de trabajo.

Severus nunca había experimentado tal sentimiento de llorar por no entender una materia. Era cierto que no las dominaba todas pero, no estaba en su itinerario orillarse en la perdición. La única forma de llegar a alcanzar a los "genios" del colegio, era tratando ser mejor que ellos. Y para él eso era: estudiar constantemente. James y Sirius creían tanto en las historias del colegio de ser insuperables, que las cosas en veces se les escapaba de las manos. En ocasiones mantenerse a salvo de ellos dos era como si faltaran ojos, siempre a la desprevenida. Pero eso no significaba que no perdiera oportunidad si podía hacer lo mismo, tampoco negaba, y recordaba con orgullo algunas veces que tuvieron que ir a la enfermería. Pero eso era muuy poco.

Pasado un rato, trató de encontrar otra vez el hilo para seguir la redacción, concentrándose en lo suyo, pero no pudo. Llegó a un punto que resultó frustrante, pero frustrante de que cada vez que intentara escribir tan sólo una palabra, recordara la imagen de aquellos estudiantes. Honestamente no sabía el tiempo desde que había llegado a la biblioteca, pero cuando él entró, un pequeño sol se asomaba entre las nubes y rozaba con timidez la mesa en que se encontraba. Al ver hacia el exterior en estos momentos sentía como si el cielo estuviera con sus emociones.

Totalmente nublado.

Tareas iban y tareas venían, trabajos, prácticas, y más trabajos intentaban ahogarlos a todos. El horrible tiempo de los exámenes. Pero Severus no se preocupaba. Es más, ahora le daba importancia a otro tipo de cosas... Otro tipo de cosas de la cual no se acordaba mientras hacía su tarea. Cuando se levantó y fue hacia la ventana más próxima, su frente se recargó en el vidrio.

_Frío... _

Y sentía un escozor al pensar que James 'besó' ese mismo lugar. Frío, frío para olvidar su calidez. Frío para olvidar sus labios. Ya no se atrevía a cerrar sus ojos, porque aquél gesto brindaba a su mentalidad una escena que le costaba olvidar. Lily permanecía firme en sus sentimientos, pero, ¿acaso ver de forma diferente a James era un insulto para ella en su memoria?... Con suerte sonrió ante eso. Ante la opresión, sus labios se apretaban firmemente, y sintió un hondo deseo de lograr desprenderse el corazón. No era el momento adecuado para que pasara esto. No en estos tiempos, no en estos tiempos de soledad...

Dejó escapar un suave suspiro que empañó el vidrio de la ventana, a su reflejo no lo veía más. Cuando miró de reojo hacia atrás, alcanzó a presenciar el momento justo en cómo el muchacho le robó un beso a la desprevenida y confundida chica de Ravenclaw. Severus hizo una mueca de molestia, estaba claro que no podría seguir más aquí. Esos chicos eran unos idiotas si pensaban en que nadie podía verlos. Enfadado, guardó sus cosas en la mochila y salió de la biblioteca sin más, furioso, muy furioso.

Porque su mente seguía repitiendo **_"conmigo todo estará bien..."_**

_**X.X.X**_

"¡CORRAN!"

Las pisadas se hacían cada vez más frenéticas. El aire frío del día golpeaba su rostro que corría como alma que se la llevaba el diablo. No sabía a qué lugar exactamente detenerse, la idea era huir, y no ser encontrado. Ese día habían comenzado con pie derecho, el día les sonreía, todo estaba totalmente calculado y salió de maravilla. Estaba seguro que cuando saliera del colegio, por generaciones recordarían su nombre.

"¡A la izquierda Cornamenta, doblemos a la izquierda!"

Y al pasar por los pasillos, muchos estudiantes cuchicheaban interesados entre ellos quizás preguntándose qué rayos había pasado esta vez.

"¡Canuto, Colagusano! ¡APRESURENCE!"

Lo cansado que se sentían las piernas, la respiración agitada, nada había que pudiera eliminar su sonrisa.

"¡Reza... Reza a que la reprimenda de Lunático sea suave!" la voz que corría a su espalda rio con ganas junto a una voz entrecortada, pero no menos armoniosa. No todos los días se podía esperar un resultado como éste, era tan increíble que provocaba una felicidad a hacer algo que no debían.

Era una travesura realizada.

"¿N-no podemos t-tomar un... d-descanso?" la voz de Peter le faltaba aire, su frente estaba aperlada por el sudor. Apenas podía hablar, con la frase que armó sintió que se llevó todas sus energías que no sabía de dónde sacaba.

"¡No seas tonto!" Sirius lo miró de reojo con un gesto muy elegante mostrando sus dientes perfectos. Él era muy apuesto, y aunque a veces no tomaba consciencia, cuando caminaba junto a James siempre había una chica que se daba la vuelta a mirarlo "¡si nos detenemos a medio camino, no faltará que algún profesor nos pille!"

"¡P-pero Sirius!" reclamó un muy exhausto Peter "¡igual se darán cuenta que fuimos nosotros!"

James cerró los ojos y rio a carcajadas alzando la vista hacia arriba, ¡nada más cierto que eso! ¿Quiénes más si no ellos se atreverían a hacer tal cosa en la sala de profesores? ¡nadie! y Lunático no quiso sumarse. En ocasiones lo encontraba aburrido, y que le faltaba más motivación, pero el buen Remus era así ¿qué más?.

Mientras Sirius y Peter discutían, James no se había percatado que hace medio segundo pasaron de largo a alguien muy familiar, cuyo caminar nervioso y cabello oscuro, supo identificar de inmediato. ¿El día podía ser mejor? la comisura de sus labios se había elevado, era una casualidad muy grande, no, era el destino que su presa favorita apareciera en el momento inesperado, sinceramente había comenzado con el pie correcto hoy. En estos tiempos de exámenes que se aproximaban... Hacía falta más risas.

Y en el momento que se preparaba para sacar la varita...

Inexplicablemente una fuerza invisible lo obligó a caerse de bruces al suelo, como si una roca gigante se hubiera postrado en él e hiciera que sus piernas se doblaran. Con Sirius y Peter ocurrió lo mismo, todo en un sincronizado efecto dominó. Sus piernas también sufrieron el mismo efecto y pronto se vieron cayendo. Lo peor es que fue fuerte, a Peter le sangraba la nariz cuando levantó el rostro. James se apoyó luego con sus manos, la varita había quedado entre sus dedos, mientras intentaba sentarse sobándose la cabeza. Observó que su mejor amigo echaba chispas asesinas por los ojos a la figura que reconoció de inmediato y se alejaba con toda la normalidad del mundo.

Cierto era que el odio que se tenían, fue odio a primera vista. Y lo más hermoso es porque era mutuo. Severus tampoco desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para lanzar algún maleficio, y por ende, eso significaba que tenían que defenderse. Sirius se levantó enojadísimo, de inmediato escupiendo maldiciones en voz baja hacia él. Dioses, ¡cómo lo detestaba!

"¡Típico acto de cobardía de los Slytherins!" le gritó, alzando el brazo y lanzando un hechizo en un dos por tres.

Severus cortó el paso, apenas deteniéndose y volteándose repeliendo el maleficio en un movimiento mecánico y efectivo.

"No tienes nada de que alegar, Black." Sentenció contestándole con una voz calmada y fría. El humor le andaba de los mil demonios, y quería desquitarse.

"Vaya, Quejicus, ¿incluso puedes ser valiente?"

_Cállate._

"Es interesante... En verdad que lo eres..."

_No soy como tú._

Nunca, pero nunca, se le olvidaría la curiosa sonrisa de James... Se asomó tras Sirius mirándolo fijamente, no sabía si describirla arrogante o juzgadora, pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su mejor amigo, y la otra mano que estaba libre con la varita, la punta se la llevó a la comisura de sus labios que formaban una sonrisa. Severus se mantuvo inalterable a sus palabras. Era posible que los magos no fuesen de esos caballeros de la Edad Media, pero sus espadas eran sus varitas. Snape quiso imitar a Sirius, adelantó un paso.

"Ustedes son unos idiotas." Endureció la mirada y los amenazó con la varita.

Los cuchicheos aumentaban, de pronto los estudiantes se acercaban para mirar y poco faltaba para que armaran un círculo.

"¡Ah, pero si estamos ante el rey de la inteligencia! Dime, Quejicus, ¿cómo está Lily?"

"¡BASTARDOS!"

_¡Es la culpa de ellos, de ELLOS!_

Y la colisión fue iniciada antes que uno pudiera hablar. El pasillo se llenó de sonidos de hechizos que eran expulsados, un silencio súbito los rodeaba. Injusticia, no era de caballeros que dos lucharan contra uno. Y Peter estaba entre la multitud, viendo con total admiración cómo ellos sonreían en cada ejecución. Con las manos llevadas a la boca para ocultar sus gemidos de asombro ante los increíbles reflejos de sus amigos, sin perder algún movimiento. Iban moviéndose a la redonda, esquivando, y los encantamientos chocaban en el suelo. Entonces en aquél tiempo, a Snape le cruzó: sí, todo esto era una confusión de algo que jamás ocurrió. Confundir realidades era lo peor que podría haber hecho. Estaba seguro, que a James lo odiaba con todo su corazón.

Y por eso lo fulminaba con la mirada, porque a más que él, Lily estaba firme, firme, muy firme. Por esto juró darles su merecido, por esto era conocido por aquél que conocían más maleficios que nadie. Por esto prometió que jamás les iba a bajar la cara, por esto, porque no quería ser un don nadie. Él también deseaba ser algo, y la manera en que Potter y Black se movían en su arrogancia, los detestaba aun más.

James sonreía, los cursos de la vida eran tan extraños e indescifrables... Un día podías estar tranquilo, y al otro momento te podría ocurrir cualquier tipo de cosa. La oscuridad es algo que acecha en todos lados. Te seduce, te atrae, te absorbe... Y todo eso a lo que una vez creíste amar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecería. Y ahí, en la profunda tempestad del olvido, no quedaría cenizas, ni un recuerdo de lo existido.

¡Bam, bam, bam!

La varita patinó por el suelo rebotando... Snape quedó tendido, y James y Sirius se acercaron para apuntarle y dejarle en evidencia su derrota. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, una de las más asesinas.

"Digamos que esta es tu derrota número... ¿cuánto sería?"

"Ni me lo preguntes, ¡he perdido la cuenta!"

Unas cuantas risitas se escucharon.

"Oh, que mal Potter, yo pensaba que por último sabías contar..."

"¡Retráctate!"

Y justo cuando James alzaba la varita para lanzar un nuevo hechizo, Severus trató de moverse tan rápido como su cuerpo pudo. Se lanzó en dirección a su única arma, y amenazó a James en ese mismo instante igualándolo, provocando gritos espantados de chicas que se tapaban los ojos esperando algo feo, mientras que los chicos estaban expectantes en el enfrentamiento.

De pronto...

"¡Expelliar-"

"¡SEÑOR POTTER!"

El grito afloró los nervios. Los estudiantes, desesperados, comenzaron a renovar sus caminos que habían detenido y caminaban como automóviles apurados que de pronto chocaban entre sí. El círculo comenzó a disiparse, y la figura de la profesora McGonagall sobresalía furiosa... Pero furiosa de verdad. James bajó la varita de inmediato, y Severus, con respiración agitada que no era a causa de la amenaza mutua, se había puesto así porque también lo asustó el grito de la nada de la profesora. Lo imitó, Sirius también, y Peter todavía estaba quieto pero ahora con una expresión más asustada que un fantasma.

_¡Lo sabía! ¡Les dije que nos iban a pillar! _pensó con terror.

"Ustedes cuatro. A mi despacho, ahora. ¿Comprenden?"

Porque sabía que de esta el reto iría a ser mayor.


End file.
